


Screensaver

by Blockkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonus Kyouhaba, Multi, Screensaver Au, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa Issei doesn't have that much of an exciting life. Being in college and having a job tires you out, so Matsukawa really wasn't that surprised when he found a Miniature person in his computer after a long day at the gym.<br/>(This is a new Au that I decided to make where Living Computer Background People are somehow downloaded onto the Computers of a select few College students. This might become a series. I'm still debating. Enjoy!)<br/>(COMPLETED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Person in my Computer

Matsukawa Issei sighed as he walked into his apartment where he and his roommate, Iwaizumi Hajime, lived. He went to the couch where the coffee table held his laptop. He grunted as he sunk into the couch.  
"Finally I'm home. Alone too. Nice." He popped in his teal earbuds and turned his laptop on, or at least shook the mouse. He hissed to himself when he saw the background was changed, his cool dragon background changed up with a plain background with a picture of a miniature person, whom looked to be asleep.  
"What kind of dumbass prank is this?" He grumbled, running the cursor over the person. He was surprised that the person twitched when the mouse got close. "The fuck..?" He asked himself in a whisper, clicking on it.  
The person shot up, jumping away from the mouse. The person looked at Matsukawa through the screen, his muted yelling confusing him. The person seemed to give up trying to get Matsukawa to fix his volume problem, so he ran over to the volume icon; unmuting the sound.  
"Oi! Can you hear me now?" The person asked him, staring up at him through the computer. Matsukawa slowly nodded, finally looking over the boy in his computer now that he was standing still.  
The person was in fact a male, probably the age of Matsukawa. He had light brown hair that almost looked pink, but it looked natural, so Matsukawa didn't think much of it. The Male wore a teal shirt and white gym pants, the equivalent to what Matsukawa wears to his sports games and to the gym.  
"I can hear you clearly now. Sorry, but I was kind of distracted by the fact that there's a tiny person in my computer." Matsukawa sassed, causing the male to scoff. "It's new to me too bud. This is pretty Dank-ass though."  
Matsukawa raised an eyebrow and grinned a little. "Is there a miniature Meme Lord in my presence?"   
The mini male put his right hand on his hip. "There may. Are you my Farmer in Dank Armor?"  
Matsukawa laughed. "At your service my liege. But first, what shall I call you my Dark Lord?"   
The male chuckled a bit and sat down, twisting his wrist as he spoke. "Takahiro Hanamaki. You?"  
"Issei Matsukawa." He told Hanamaki with his grin. Hanamaki grinned too.  
"Nice to meet you, because Damn."  
"Damn what?"  
"Damn Daniel."


	2. Laptops out for Harambe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun and Makki just being dumb.

Matsukawa had been talking non stop with his new computer friend until he heard the slam of the apartment door.  
“I’m home!” Yelled Iwaizumi, taking off his coat with a yawn, glancing over at the couch where Matsukawa had slammed his laptop closed.  
“Anime, Memes, or Porn? Because that’s not very normal.” He huffed out, plopping down into his chair, unlacing his shoes.  
Mattsun shook his head. “Actually, none of those. You just surprised me, like, big time.”  
Iwaizumi looked up. “None of the above? Then what is it?”  
“Oi! I can’t see shit, Mattsun!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Who the fuck is that?” Iwaizumi asked after hearing the voice coming from the laptop, leaning over and lifting the cover again to see the face of an angry looking male.  
“What the fuck?”  
Mattsun hissed a little, opening the laptop all the way again. “Meet Hanamaki. The little shit that suddenly popped into my laptop.”  
“Sup.” Said the so called “Hanamaki”. Iwaizumi raised a brow and waved. “Hi..”  
“Mattsun, I’m fucking hungry.” The boy puffed, staring up at Matsukawa.  
“Well what the hell am I supposed to feed you? My internet history?”  
“That’ll work.”  
“Sweet.”  
Iwaizumi just got up and threw his hands up. “I’m done. I’m going to bed. If Oikawa calls or stops by, just tell him I’m asleep.” He retreated to his room.  
“Wow. He’s a bit of a realist isn’t he? Also, who the frick frack diddly wack snack slapback backpack is Oikawa?” Makki asked, munching on a virus.  
Matsukawa laughed a little. “Oikawa is Iwaizumi’s ‘Best Friend.’ But between you and me, I’m pretty damn sure those two are fuckin.”  
Makki put up a thumbs up. “Nice.”  
Matsukawa looked up at the clock, surprised that it was already almost 8 o'clock. “Have you heard of the dumbass little kid book “The very hungry caterpillar”?” he suddenly asked randomly.  
Makki snickered. “Yeah dude. I only have one problem with it.”   
Mattsun looked at him and raised a brow. “What?”  
“On Friday he ate through Five oranges. Skins and All. Five you little shits. But his bottomless chasm of an ivertabrates’s stomach still demands more food.” Makki Quoted.  
Mattsun gasped and smirked wildly. “Holy shitballs, he is an unstoppable machine.”  
They both started laughing at the reference, smiling like idiots and referencing more stupid crap until they couldn’t breath.  
“Dude, Dude, seriously dude. You’re like, My best friend.” Mattsun smirked at the boy in the laptop who seemed to grin wider.  
“Same, bro.”


	3. His Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG SO HERE YOU GO *throws this chapter into your face* *runs to work on other 500 fics*

Mattsun sighed as he stood at the boring cashier shelf, constantly looking at the clock. Damn… Ten more minutes until he can go home.. If he weren’t so impatient he’d be cool with it, but he wanted to try something out with Makki.   
“Heyy Mattsun~ You look impatient, you have a date tonight or something?” The cow-licked brunette had just so suddenly popped up in front of his desk, scaring the ever-living shit out of him. “Jesus, Oikawa! You asshat!” He hissed, making a grab for his basket so he could scan his crap and get him out of his store. Oikawa on the other hand wasn’t so eager to leave. “Well, Mattsun? You obviously have something on your mind.”  
Mattsun tried to not look up, knowing Oikawa was giving him his overlook. Oikawa always did that and it was fucking creepy, I mean, his chocolate brown eyes just pierce through to someone’s soul if they look at him directly- No, you don’t even have to look at him directly for him to figure you out. Mattsun clenched his fist around a box of dog treats, forcing himself to not make eye contact.   
Mattsun finally gave up and there it was, Oikawa’s little half smile and his chocolate eyes ready to tear anyone apart if they wanted. If Mattsun was completely honest, it turned him on a little. How could Iwaizumi even stand him? Mattsun sighed, giving up. “I don’t have a date, Oikawa. I have a friend.” Oikawa turned up his face into a soft laugh, in which Mattsun _was_ immune to. “Finally, Mattsun has a friend!~” He laughed into his hand, making Mattsun want to punch him in his perfect face. “So, what is your friend like? Handsome? Muscular? Imaginary?”  
“Basically all three.”  
“What..”  
Mattsun slammed his head against the desk and groaned loudly. “I close up in two minutes, pay and get your shit and yourself out of my store.” He lifted his head up to give Oikawa his own death glare, not really wanting to discuss anything at the moment. Oikawa held up his hands in surrender and grabbed his plastic bag. “Oh, I need to give you something before I leave. Someone gave me this to give to you.” Oikawa paused, digging in his coat pocket before pulling out a pinkish-brown flash drive. Oikawa looked at it for another few seconds before tossing it lightly to Mattsun, Mattsun catching it in one swift movement of his arm, staring down at it himself. He looked up and opened his mouth to ask Oikawa who gave it to him, but Oikawa was already out the door and on the street, walking away. That mysterious asshole…  
Mattsun sighed and went around the store, turning off the lights, locking the doors, and cleaning it up before he left, unlocking his bike from its pole and getting on. He didn’t live that far away, but he still liked how quick his bike got him home from work and etcetera. He yawned into the cold air, his face starting to become a slight pink as the cold stung his cheeks and bare ears. He watched absentmindedly as the houses and people rushed past him as he rode home, only thinking about getting there and nothing else.  
Mattsun rode his bike right into the empty bike rack and jumped off, running inside. He unlocked the building door to run up the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked that door, slamming it open and kicking his shoes into the pile of other shoes he would probably never wear anyway. He plopped onto his couch and caught up to his breath, putting a hand to his chest to feel the rapid beating. Despite the cold weather, Mattsun wiped the sweat from his brow and sagged his shoulders, opening up his laptop to see his little screensaver friend sleeping on the ground.   
Mattsun ran his mouse lightly over Makki, earning a little sleepy groan and whack at thin air. He laughed before taking the mystery flash drive out of his pocket and turning it over, looking it over. He looked at Makki then the flash drive before slowly inserting the flash drive into his laptop slot. The normal notification popped up and he clicked the ‘ok’. He went into the flash drive contents and read over the two folders. ‘Screensaver options’ ‘Information on your Screensaver’. Mattsun was confused, clicking on the information one and seeing more folders and a file. He almost crushed his mouse when he read the files. ‘How to control your Screensaver’ ‘How to delete your Screensaver’ ‘How to give your Screensaver it’s body back’. These were just the ones he looked over before looking at the one on the very end, his heart almost stopping right there. ‘About Hanamaki Takahiro’.  
Matsukawa yanked the flash drive out of the slot before Makki could wake up. This flash drive contained all his information, and Mattsun felt like Makki shouldn't see this.  
Mattsun put the drive back in his pocket before clicking on Makki to wake him up. Makki swatted at the mouse, lifting his small head up. “The fuck do you want Mattsuuuun..” He groaned, his eyes still closed and lidded in sleepiness. “Wake the fuck up I want to do an experiment.” Mattsun said, grabbing his phone and it’s connecting cable, hooking his phone up to the cable and hooking the cable up to his laptop. By now, Makki was interested and sitting up, watching Mattsun. “Ok.” Mattsun said, holding his mouse on the back of Makki’s shirt, abling him to pick him up. Makki hissed, “I’m awake!!” He snarled aggressively, not liking being picked up at all. Mattsun dropped him, Makki landing on his ass. “Dude you’re so sadistic.” Makki groaned, rubbing his ass.   
Mattsun stuck out his tongue. “Do you think you can go into my phone from the the connecting cable, Makki?” He asked, earning an interested glance from Makki. “I’m not sure… I guess I could try..” Makki mumbled before opening up the drive part of the laptop and packing himself in one of Mattsun’s folders on his phone. Mattsun disconnected his phone from the cable and looked at the empty screens of his two devices, worry starting to settle in his mind. “Makki..?” He called out.  
Makki popped out from his gallery icon on his phone, cracking his back. “That sure was a fun ride.” He said enthusiastically as he looked around Mattsun’s phone. Mattsun couldn't help but poke Makki with his finger, Makki jumping away from him. “Mattsun stop violating me!” He yelled crossly, pouting. “But you can pat my head… If you want..” He mumbled, Mattsun grinning a bit. Mattsun ran his pinky finger over his phone lightly where the top of Makki’s head was. Makki stood there for a second before ducking away from Mattsun’s finger, both of them frowning. “Makki what’s up?” Mattsun asked the almost sad looking male in his phone. Makki sat down and sighed solemnly. “It’s just that you can’t feel me..” He admitted, feeling the top of his head where Mattsun had run his finger.   
Mattsun could almost feel the image of that flash drive burning in the back of his mind, thinking about that one folder labled ‘How to give your Screensaver a body’ or whatever it was. He almost wanted to tell Makki about it, but was afraid how he’d react to the other folders that spoke about controlling him or even killing him. It’s not like Mattsun would ever delete Makki, but he didn’t want Makki to delete the files of the flash drive.   
“Hey Makki, I gotta do some studying, so I’m gonna leave my phone in my room, ok?” He asked, not wanting to leave Makki alone but desperately wanting to read the contents of the flash drive. Makki nodded in understanding. “Yeah, that’s cool. Just get done soon, I get bored easily.” Mattsun grinned and nodded, turning his phone off and getting up to walk to his room. He left his phone on his bed where he knew he wouldn’t be stupid enough to lose it. Mattsun then went back to the living room and sat back down at the beige couch, his back straight and upright as he pulled the flash drive out of his pocket and plugged it into the slot of his laptop.   
The notification popped up once again and he accepted it, going into the drive’s files to the folders. He first clicked on ‘About Hanamaki Takahiro’, images and a whole document filling his screen about his best friend. mattsun looked over the pictures and realized by the Backgrounds and numbers on the pictures, these pictures had been taken of Makki without him knowing it, but then he remembered that Makki was a program in his phone. Mattsun remembered with a horrified jolt that the folder he had seen wasn’t ‘How to give your Screensaver a body’ it was ‘How to give you Screensaver _back_ its body’. Mattsun lied back on the couch, staring at the ceiling and holding his head, his greyish eyes wide and horrified as he realized the truth about Makki.  
Makki had been a real person once and probably still is.   
Someone made his soul into a program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After not updating in a while I decided to update with a way longer chapter. It's starting to get to the good stuff and I'm kind of excited to continue it already- *gets smacked in the face by school work* Crap I- *family issues falls on my big toe* Ow shit Wait- *Other fics in need of updating tie me to the ground* Fuck...


	4. Rife with Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, but I'm out of my writers block and ready to finish up these fanfics. Well, update them at the least. I really wanted to add my faves, so here they are! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I kind of do.

“OIKAWA TOORU”  
There was a yell of fury and then a tall black haired man pummeling the pretty Astrologer to the ground. “Where the fuck did you find that Hard Drive?!” Matsukawa snarled, Oikawa actually genuinely scared for once. “I-I have no idea! It was in my mailbox with a letter that said to give it to you! I don’t even know what it is!” Oikawa breathed, chocolate eyes wide and terrified. Matsukawa clenched his teeth but got off of Oikawa. “ If you’re lying I will literally rip your heart out of your body and feed it to your rabbit.” He growled. “Do you still have the note? Did it have a return address?”  
“Mattsun calm down! I don’t know anything!” Oikawa assured. “It didn’t have a return address but I do still have the letter. I seriously don’t know what’s going on, what was on that flash drive?” He asked, his eyebrows turned up before Matsukawa grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his house where Iwaizumi was working on the laptop, trying to find anything out. “I’m not a hacker, Matsukawa.” Iwaizumi said, turning to face him, surprised when he saw that grim face on Matsukawa and the scared and confused expression on Oikawa’s. Matsukawa pointed to the laptop then pointed to Oikawa. “You can hack right? Find shit out about that stuff on the flash drive.”  
Oikawa frowned but nodded obediently. “What am I, a dog?”   
“Yes. You are.”   
Iwaizumi was about to speak up for Oikawa for once, but Oikawa had already managed to find something. “What the hell is this, Matsukawa…?” He asked, horror in his voice as he read over the article he had found on Soul transplant. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi leaned over to read the article with him, a terrifying atmosphere settling over the young adults. “Poor Makki.” Iwaizumi mumbled, earning a head turn from Oikawa. “Who is Makki? Will anyone tell me what’s going on?!”  
Matsukawa just flopped onto the top of the couch, a hand on his forehead as he sighed. “Makki is one of those people whose souls were made into a program. I found him in my laptop one day and we became friends. He’s in my phone right now, but he has no idea what’s going on.” he explained, grabbing at his own curly black hair in frustration as he quietly cursed whoever had done this to his friend. Oikawa would have reached out to him, to comfort him, but he didn’t want his hand to be ripped off since he knew Matsukawa was at the very edge of snapping.  
“Well, I can see if I can do any hacking on the subject, but I may need to call someone else to help.” He sighed as he read over the disturbing articles before him, though he couldn’t look away from them, he needed each piece of information he could acquire. Though he was shivering as he read them, not from the cold or nervousness, but from genuine fear. Oikawa felt his heart racing before a hand took one of his own, causing him to look up into forest green eyes that gazed down at him gently. “Hey, chill out ok?”  
Oikawa took a breath before nodding. “Thank you, Iwa-Chan..” He sighed before picking up and dialing in a number, putting the phone up to his ear and waiting for them to pick up, soon enough there was soon a voice on the other side of the line. “Yo, it’s been a while. What do you need.” The voice made Oikawa click his tongue, suddenly calm. “I need you to do some snooping. I have files I need you to find the source of.” He commanded, a hum sounding through the phone. “If you need my help, it must be serious.. Ok, I’ll do it. I’m guessing I need to go to where you are, hm?” Oikawa nodded before remembering he was on the phone. “Yes, I suppose you could say i’m a hostage.” There was a laugh, “Yeah, I get it. I have your location, so I’ll be there soon.”  
Oikawa let out a sigh of relief when the call ended, putting his phone down. However, the calm was short lived as he felt a glare through the back of his head. Matsukawa’s dark eyes were questioning him dangerously, so he put up his hands. “Look, don’t worry, they aren't trouble.” He defended, Iwaizumi nodding beside him. Matsukawa just narrowed his eyes and couldn’t help but to bare his teeth in a slight growl. Oikawa flinched, just to think there would be two of them soon…  
A knock sounded at the door and Oikawa groaned slightly, getting up to invite them in. Matsukawa gave him a warning glance and he shivered as he opened the door, earning a wave from a Silvette and a growl from a faux blonde. “Hey, Oikawa-San, long time no see.”  
“Yahaba… Nice to see you and your dog.” That earned a snort followed by a hiss. “Sorry Oikawa, my cat doesn't like that term directed towards him.” Yahaba said with a purr, his guard baring his teeth. Yahaba turned his head to shoot a warning glare to him before stepping inside to the laptop, looking down at the files. Before he could put his hands on it, however, a hand grabbed his and squeezed painfully hard, making him intake a sharp gasp of surprise and light pain.  
Matsukawa stared up at him, a terrifying and dark aura about him, Yahaba staring back in surprise. “I’m only trying to help. He answered in a light, undisturbed voice, waving his guard away, who looked like he had been about to assault Matsukawa. It took a few seconds, but Matsukawa finally let go of Yahaba’s wrist, a white mark fading into a bright red one that seemed to tick the Silvette’s guard off twice as much as he already was. Yahaba soothes him with a whisper before sitting down and tapping through the files, reading every last word without a blink of the eye, taking it all in.  
“I see.” He hummed, turning to Matsukawa. “Where is Hanamaki, then?” He asked, earning a tick from Matsukawa. “Why do you want to know?” Matsukawa growled out, Yahaba taking his hands away from the laptop to pinch his guard for getting too close to Matsukawa. “I need to trace where he’s from, and to do that, I need the program itself.” He explained, noticing the look of defiance in Matsukawa’s glare. The look didn't change so he sighed aggressively, turning to the laptop, running a diagnostics on the files, all the while a burning glare hitting the back of his head.   
Oikawa, from the corner, noticed the guard starting to get uneasy, like something was going to happen. He looked up where Yahaba was watching the computer, his own aura was shining a black cloud around his head as Matsukawa glared. Everyone was starting to get uneasy when they realized the mixing anger in the room, forming a hurricane. “When are you going to be done.” Matsukawa asked suddenly, Yahaba’s aura completely snapping, no, being absorbed by Yahaba as he turned around and grabbed Matsukawa by the collar, everyone freezing in their places.  
“Can you maybe get a damn grip?” Yahaba snarled, shocking Matsukawa out of his aura. “I get it, but you don’t have to breathe down everyone’s neck. If you want to save Hanamaki, you have to put your trust in me. I’m generous enough to do all this, free of charge, so unless you don’t want me to gouge out your eyes as a price, you better keep them to yourself.” Yahaba let go, took a few steps back, then smiled with everything put behind himself just like that. “Now, may I speak with him now?”   
Matsukawa stared at him for a few seconds before getting up silently and leaving the room. The black haired male came back a minute later with a phone in his hands, hooking a connecting cable up to both the phone and the computer, a file popping up. “Ahh, Mattsun, It’s been so long!” A voice said through the speakers on the Laptop, a mini man popping out of the file and stretching before looking up at everyone through the screen, his eyes widening at the many unfamiliar faces. “Mattsun!” He called out, seemingly scared as he watched Oikawa, Yahaba, and the Guard lean in. Matsukawa pushed them away with a single long arm and smiled at Makki through the webcam. “Sorry for the scare, Makki… Yahaba is just here to figure out where you came from, ok?” He explained, Hanamaki breathing out and nodding, “Ok, Mattsun. I trust you, but they better not hurt me!” He pointed at them from behind the invisible wall, squinting suspiciously at the newcomers.  
Yahaba took his place in front of the laptop and smiled gently, “Just tell me if I do hurt you, ok?” When he got a nod, Yahaba proceeded to start a diagnostics on the system, reading through the code he had received before now right-clicking Makki. Makki squeaked when a toolbar locked onto him, showing a list of options. Yahaba toggled through them, also reading a printed version of the files from earlier. After pressing a certain option, a whole list of code suddenly started flashing before the computer screen, Yahaba rapidly reading through it as it passed. It soon stopped, Makki laying on the ground of the screen, dazed. “Urghhh, when will you be done…” He groaned, not even fighting when Yahaba used the mouse to pick him up and set him up straight. “In a moment, though I’ll have to do that again in a few minutes.” He said with an apologetic smile then turning to his guard, extending his hand. “My drive.” He commanded, earning a nod with a grunt as the guard fished through his pocket, soon dropping a large hard drive in Yahaba’s hand.  
“What’s that?” Iwaizumi asked, Matsukawa jumping in surprise. He had forgotten Iwaizumi had been there the whole time, was observing all the man did? Yahaba just hummed and hooked it up to the laptop, a whole option menu popping up. “I guess you could call it my secret weapon. Not really, but this baby is going to record every bit of code that pops up when I do that option again, since I’m setting its preferences now.” He explained, tapping his own code into an empty file on the option menu then proceeding to right click Makki. “You ready, Hanamaki?” He asked, a hesitant nod meeting his eyes. And so, Yahaba clicked the option in the toolbar and the computer screen soon flooded with code, doing the same thing as it had minutes before.  
Yahaba smirked in triumph, disconnecting the hard drive and giving it back to his guard. “I’m heading back home to read that over, I don’t speak code fluent enough to decode it naturally, I suppose you could say. I’ll be back tomorrow with the results, hopefully.” He said, standing up to let Matsukawa take his place in front of his laptop. Oikawa looked down at Yahaba and his guard as they headed away towards the door. “Yahaba-Chan, are you sure you’re not going to wear a coat? It’s cold out.” He said, noticing Yahaba’s guard taking off his own cold. “Yeah, wear a coat.”  
Yahaba sent a sour glance towards Oikawa before turning his head to his Guard. “Tarou, I won’t die from a chill.” He waved him off, though his guard pressed as they made their way to the door, the faux blonde trying to force the coat upon Yahaba’s shoulders. “Wear the damn coat, Shigeru.”  
The bickering proceeded for as long as everyone could hear them, their voices eventually fading out. Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned their heads to Matsukawa when their heard the sound of clicking, Matsukawa turning the laptop unto sleep mode, watching the screen as it faded black, the sounds of whirring stopping right before. He sighed and rested his head on the laptop after closing it, his tired eyes drooping as he whispered a few words that were almost too quiet to be heard.   
“Goodnight, Takahiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek of next Chapter:  
>  Simple words could not contain the amount of fear Matsukawa in that one moment, but he was surely not giving up without a fight.  
> "I'LL NEVER GIVE HIM BACK TO YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, taking a powerful swing.  
> If he was forced, he would draw blood.


	5. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ALL SUMMER FORGIVE ME

Matsukawa woke up on the ground, Yahaba tapping away at his laptop as if he owned the thing. The messy haired Raven sat up and scowled, noticing how Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were at the table, arm wrestling, while Oikawa was sleeping on the window seat, sunning himself.  
They all looked so at ease, it made Matsukawa jealous.  
“You're awake, finally.” Yahaba hummed from the couch, a gasp coming from the laptop. “Mattsun!” Makki called out happily, Matsukawa instantly springing to the couch and pushing Yahaba over so he was in view of the webcam. Yahaba hissed and shoved him with a pissy expression. “He wanted me to let you sleep on the couch so he could see you, but your breath stinks and you kept drooling on me.” The Silvette said bitterly, continuing to decipher code in a window right above where Makki waved at them.   
Matsukawa let out a sour tsk before smiling at Makki through the webcam. “How are you?” He asked, the screensaver boy shrugging indifferently. “I guess I'm excited to find out where I came from, kind of anxious too.” He admitted, folding his hands together before pressing them against the screen. “But I'm mostly excited.” He confirmed, Matsukawa pressing his finger against the glass wall that kept him from actually touching Makki’s hand.  
Yahaba ignored them as he went from the analyzed code to his notebook before pushing Mattsun off the couch all together and furiously typing, eyes wide in concentration. Everyone looked up and stared at him after the sudden mood change, except for Kyoutani, who just smirked to himself.  
“I have a location.” Yahaba declared, everyone at once getting up and scrambling to the laptop to see the location pulled up on a Google search, next to that was a window confirming the code was that of the location. Yahaba clicked his tongue as he looked over the facility that was their confirmed location.  
Yahaba shook his head but got up, holding out his arm in which Kyoutani got up and threw a coat on. Matsukawa got the memo and also stood up, pulling on his worn down brown hoodie and gave Hanamaki an encouraging smile before packing up his laptop. Placing it in its case then his backpack, Matsukawa looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi who decided to stay behind. “Be safe, Mattsun.” Oikawa called softly, Iwaizumi grabbing the other raven’s shoulder and giving him a determined nod. Matsukawa gulped before the two covered him in a large hug before he was on his way with the hacker and the bodyguard.  
They got into the car, Yahaba in the passenger seat and Kyoutani was driving, Matsukawa in the back seat. “It's going to take a few hours to get there, so get your rest, Matsukawa.” The hacker hummed, writing in his notebook. Matsukawa sighed and nodded, resting himself and closing his eyes.  
He awoke in a strange looking warehouse with giant tubes full of green liquid and… Bodies?! Matsukawa ran over to one of the tubes and pressed his hands against the glass, staring at the body of a teenager. He gulped and backed away from it, continuing on his path down the corridor of tubes. At the end of the hall he found one more tube, and this tube held a very familiar looking body.   
“Takahiro!” He gasped out, running over to the tube. After staring in horror for a few seconds he looked around for anything he could use to break the tube open. A few moments later he found a bat, taking it into his hands.  
“Ha. Like you’re going to break that with just a bat.” A rough voice behind him said. He instantly turned around to see a cloaked man, his face not shown. Matsukawa was so surprised he almost dropped the bat, but he held his ground. “Did you do this to all these people?” He snarled, his eyes narrowing. The man, however, only laughed. “Of course. Who else?”   
Matsukawa growled, clenching the baseball bat in his hands. “Give them back their lives, you bastard.” He said, but the man raised a hand to his ear in a mocking way. Matsukawa grumbled to himself and turned around to the tube, giving it a hard swing, the glass shattering, the liquid draining onto the floor as Makki’s body fell forward, into Matsukawa’s arms. “You..” The man behind him snarled. Setting Makki down lightly, Matsukawa turned around and held his wet, glass-infused baseball bat. Simple words could not contain the amount of fear Matsukawa felt in that one moment, but he was surely not giving up without a fight.  
"I'LL NEVER GIVE HIM BACK TO YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, taking a powerful swing.  
If he was forced, he would draw blood.  
But that’s when he was shaken awake.  
“Matsukawa. We’re here.” Yahaba said, removing his hand from Matsukawa’s shoulder and standing up fully. Matsukawa sighed with a feeling of fear still on him from his dream. “Mattsun, did you sleep well?” His laptop asked him, Matsukawa turning to his laptop, which Yahaba had picked up and faced it towards the raven. “”I guess…” Matsukawa breathed out, happy that at least the reality in which he fought that strange man wasn’t real.   
Looking away towards the building they were headed to, Matsukawa noticed that it looked very much like a science museum. “What is this place?” he asked Yahaba. Yahaba pointing at the directions on the map. “Tokyo industry of science. They practice all kinds of stuff here. Luckily for us though, none of it is illegal.”   
Matsukawa breathed out in relief as the three of them walked inside, the doors were surprisingly unlocked. They walked in far enough for someone to spot them. “Ah! You!” The man pointed right at Matsukawa, the raven looking at the group before pointing at himself. “Me?” He asked, the man laughing and nodding. “Yes! Come with me. Your friends can come too.”  
Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Matsukawa all looked at each other in question before all of them following the man. The man guided them down a long hall that soon opened up to a room of tubes much like the ones in Matsukawa’s dreams, except the liquid was a teal colour and the bodies inside had many tubes attached to them, including a large breathing tube that fit around their mouths and noses. “Welcome to our testing facility!” Another man grinned, walking over to them and shaking their stunned hands. “You’re looking for Hanamaki Takahiro, correct?” He asked, Matsukawa nodding in silence. The man took them to a certain tube then pointed to the laptop. “May I see that?” He asked, Yahaba handing it over as he distractedly looked around at all the tubes and computers in the room. The man took the laptop and hooked it up to the computer next to Makki’s tube. “You lot are the first to come! We’ve had to drop hints to everyone else but looks like you guys were right on the dot!” The man laughed when he spotted Yahaba’s blush. A few seconds of the man typing on his own computer, an uploading screen showed up on Matsukawa’s laptop. A few minutes passed after then and the uploading screen reached a hundred percent, the tube draining of its liquid and the tube opening up, Hanamaki blinking his eyes open. A second later and he shivered, hugging his arms. “It’s cold professor!” He exclaimed before his eyes landed on Matsukawa. “Mattsun!” He yelled, running, no, slipping into the raven’s stunned arms. Matsukawa gulped in shock before warmth flooded him. “Oh Makki…” He whispered, hugging the soggy man. The scientists around them all awwed, the two of them breaking away and blushing, A scientist came back with Makki’s clothes. “All clean and warmed up for you, Hanamaki-San.” The scientist smiled, Makki smiling back with a ‘thank you’.  
He left the room, letting Yahaba and Matsukawa talk to the scientists. “So this is totally crazy!” Yahaba exclaimed at the vast technologies or some sort. “How do you just transfer a soul?” The professor laughed and pointed to his own head. “It’s the rhythm that controls the soul.” He grinned.   
Yahaba and the professor struck up a friendly conversation while Matsukawa watched, soon someone tapping him on the back. “Hey Mattsun!” Hanamaki grinned when Matsukawa jumped, the raven pouting. “Just because you’re real now doesn’t mean you get to jumpscare me now!” He huffed, Hanamaki giggling to himself. “Sorry. Anyway, wow! It’s so good to be out of your laptop, it was crowded in there!” he cracked his neck to ‘prove his point’. Matsukawa scoffed, nodding. “I would think so.”   
The two smiled at each other before Yahaba walked over. “Ok guys, Let’s go… Actually, Hanamaki, where do you stay?” He asked, Matsukawa feeling a strike of loneliness. He couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Hanamaki…   
“Actually, I don’t have a home. These scientists picked me off the street when I agreed I would work with them. I have nowhere to go but here.” Hanamaki explained bashfully, brushing the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
“You can live with Iwaizumi and Me, He wouldn’t mind you.” Matsukawa blurted out, Hanamaki looking up from where he had been staring at the ground. “Really? You would let me live with you?”   
“Of course he would.” Yahaba snorted, punching Matsukawa’s arm lightly. Matsukawa smiling and nodding. Hanamaki smiled so hard that the raven thought it might break, so he buried the other in a hug.   
“Let’s go home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I should continue this as a series (With of ships of course)! I would honestly love to write another one of these!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. This is honestly more a a prologue but whatever.


End file.
